Currently, changing the bit on a router, for example, requires the operator to separate the motor unit from the base unit in order to provide access to the collet nut. The collet nut, when tightened, clamps on the collet and therefore on the shank of the bit positioned inside the collet. Once the base unit is separated from the motor unit to allow bit or collet change-out, the two parts must be re-assembled before work can continue. This re-assembly often requires the operator to maintain certain alignments in order to insure the proper functioning of the tool. When the base unit is attached to the motor unit, access to the collet nut is limited through windows in the base unit. To access the collet nut, a wrench could be inserted through one of these windows but its angle of swing is limited by the circumferential length of the window. Also, the special wrench could be easily misplaced resulting in a loss of productivity.
As outlined above, the process of changing a cutting bit or collet could be time-consuming and frustrating especially when access is limited and furthermore, in order to maintain proper functionality of the tool, the operator must precisely follow all steps in the process. The present invention completely eliminates the need to separate the motor unit from the base unit and provides a quick, easy and intuitive means of replacing bits and collets. Furthermore, no wrenches are required for the change-outs and the result is faster operation and more productivity.